Spending eternity with an angel
by LauraSweetums
Summary: A little one shot from Edward's POV. I think you might like it so give it a chance.


We walked the thin path that I made especially for Bella slowly, to the meadow. I made it because Bella always complained to me how much she hated it when I ran with her, so we spent the last two hours maneuvering our way through the thick green, tangles which was Forks.

We finally came to an opening which was the meadow, and when Bella saw it she gasped with delight, "Edward, isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered keeping my eyes on her, not meaning the meadow, but meaning the glorious angel that stood in front of me smiling widely, with a gleam of happiness in her eyes.

She let out a happy laugh and walked under the sunlight that was peering out from the treetops. She stood there, the only thing that was under the steam of light looking like a angel with her arms outstretched and her face lifted toward the sky and her eyes shut. The light dances across her full lips, and long eye lashes.

I just stood there with my hands in my pockets, enjoying the beauty that was mine, the beauty the deserved so much more, but choose the worst. She told me I could do so much better, oh how wrong she was.

Bella slipped off her white designer flip-flops and looked down at her feet for a few moments wiggling her toes, then she looked up at me taking her eyes off of her small feet and cast me a delightful smile.

She outstretched her arms again and lifter her head toward the sun and shut her eyes. Bella decided to wear a white halter sundress because the weather was warm today, and she also left her hair down, so just when she started spinning the dress flared out at the bottom and her hair floated around her, giving her the essence of purity. She truly did look like a masterpiece, she looked as if I touched her she would slowly fade away causing me to wake up from a demented dream that a form of a higher being decided to cast upon me so I would be miserable with out the one I truly loved.

When she stopped her hair fell back to her shouldered and her dress flouted back to cover up her thighs, and she looked me straight in the eye while her full lips had a smile playing across them, she said, "Join me, Edward."

I laughed, but did what I was told. I walked slowly to her removing my hands from my jean pockets and took hold of her hands that were extended toward me. The warming sensation captivated my body for a split second, and then I looked down at her small delicate hands that were laying, in my own big, stone hard hands. I folded my hands gently on her hands giving them a slight squeeze.

I looked back up to see Bella's big, chocolate brown eyes studying my face. We made eye contact and stood there for a moment that felt like forever to me, a place that I wanted to stay forever. She smiled and started to slowly walk in a circle with me following her, but because our hands were still linked we were spinning slowly in a circle together.

As we gained speed her smile grew bigger and her laughs grew louder and more musical. Her hair blew in the wind in the one directing, her dress followed her hair and blew to the one side from the force.

Bella threw her head back in pleasure and let out a continuous musical laugh. My hair drifted and swayed in the wind, my feet followed Bella's direction, and my skin glistened like diamonds in the sun, but none of that could take my attention away from the perfect being in front of me.

Being so happy, so joyful must be a sin, it must be that of an immortal sin that will damn you to hell, so why not stop if I think this? Because I was already cast into hell when I became a vampire, but an angel above decided to spend the rest of eternity with me in the fire-y pits of this damned place.

I looked at her, not taking my eyes off of her once while we were spinning. My eyes did not drift from her, but my thought decided to take a different turn. I am truly happy nothing could change that.

This was my newly found life, and I would stop at nothing to keep it, I would let nothing get in my way of it, this is what I wanted for eternity.

I wanted an angel.


End file.
